explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Violations
'' |image= |series= |production=40275-212 |producer(s)= |story=Shari Goodhartz. T. Michael Gray and Pamela Gray |script=Pamela Gray and Jeri Taylor |director=Robert Wiemer |imdbref=tt0708839 |guests=Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien, Ben Lemon as Jev, David Sage as Tarmin, Rick Fitts as Martin, Eve Brenner as Inad |previous_production=Hero Worship |next_production=The Masterpiece Society |episode=TNG S05E12 |airdate=3 February 1992 |previous_release=Hero Worship |next_release=The Masterpiece Society |story_date(s)=Stardates 45429.3-45435.8 |previous_story=Hero Worship |next_story=The Masterpiece Society }} Summary The Enterprise takes aboard three Ullians, members of a race of telepathic historians, who do their research by probing their subject's long forgotten memories. Their leader, Tarmin, is surprised by the crew's reluctance to be probed, while his son Jev is embarrassed by his father's continued attempts to gain the crew's permission. That evening Troi has a flashback to a romantic encounter with Riker – but Jev replaces Riker in her memories. As she struggles against him, she lapses into a coma. The same thing happens to Riker, who remembers a shipboard disaster that cost a crew member's life, and then to Beverley, who is forced to recall the time years ago when Picard took her to see her late husband's body. Picard is increasingly suspicious of the Ullians, but they protest their innocence. Troi finally comes to, and readily agrees to be mind probed by Jev about the night she slipped into a coma. This time it is Tarmin who takes Riker's place in her dreams. The elder Ullian is taken into custody, but when Jev visits Troi, the lashback returns, and she realises he's the real mental rapist. The timely appearance by Worf and Data saves her. Researching a history of similar comas on other worlds, they had discovered Jev was the only Ullian present when all the incidents took place. Tarmin apologises for his son, saying he'd though his once violent race had put memory rape behind it. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Riker not knowing if Troi can hear him when she is in a coma, despite Crusher's statement in The Battle that Twenty Forth century medicine has mapped the brain. There may be some things that don't show up on a brain scan. Nit Central # KAM on Thursday, July 26, 2001 - 4:30 am: Why does Troi's memory show herself? Is it part of the Ullian influence? Also the coins are seen falling from a different perspective. (Actually this is something I hate when they show someone's 'memory', when the person who is supposed to be remembering can be clearly seen and things they couldn't see are shown. I suppose the only episode which did this right was Eye of the Beholder where Troi saw a few moments of Walter Pierce's memories from his perspective.) Mikey on Thursday, July 26, 2001 - 4:06 pm: It is not unusual for trauma survivors to become detached from their experiences, seeing it from the eyes of a third person. The falling coins could also be a visual representation of what she remembers hearing, whether or not she actually saw them falling. Our brains often use our imaginations to fill in the gaps our memories may leave. And they sometimes even conjure memories that never occured. KAM on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 1:59 am: Also it could be that since the Ullian is rewriting this memory Troi is seeing it third person because it didn't happen that way. Las on Monday, March 25, 2002 - 7:20 pm: I'm confused...did these memories actually happen? Did Riker really act that way towards Troi? Did Jack Crusher's eyes open or were these memories artificially made by Jev? Duke of Earl Grey on Monday, March 25, 2002 - 8:41 pm: I always thought that these were real memories that Jev just messed around with. Riker and Troi really had a poker game, but who knows what else really happened after that? Picard and Beverly really viewed Jack's body, but none of the surreal stuff actually happened. # Crusher is going to check the biofilter from the transporter to see if any harmful organisms survived. Why would the transporter record show that a harmful organism wasn't filtered out? If the transporter knew the organism was harmful, wouldn't it have filtered it out? And if the transporter couldn't filter out the harmful organism don't you think that some kind of warning buzzer should go off and the transporter pad be sealed with a containment field? It could be a new organism that the biofilter wouldn't detect. # John A. Lang on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 7:23 pm: When Jev uses telepathic rape on Crusher, she flashes back to the time she & Picard went to look at Jack Crusher's dead body. My question is...what is that METALLIC THING on Picard's left temple? Electron on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 5:29 pm: I always thought Picard too was injured during the ambush and that little thingie came from a first aid kit. Llinos on Wednesday, December 03, 2003 - 3:49 pm: According to the script, that was originally meant to be a bandage, but I guess they thought that wasn't futuristic enough and replaced it with that bit of metal, which I assume is some kind of dermal regenerator or something.Seniram 14:16, October 1, 2015 (UTC) It does look similar to the pieces that were on Picard's head at the end of The Best of Both Worlds Part 2. #''Torque, Son of Keplar (Klingon) on Tuesday, July 22, 2008 - 10:00 pm:'' The crew should have had a Vulcan do a mindmeld with Troi while Jev was probing as the Vulcan might be able to detect whether any "new" memories were being implanted.. The mind meld could have disrupted the probe. # Nick Brown (Howdydoodat) on Friday, April 24, 2009 - 4:05 am: When Dr Crusher is found unconscious in her office. Data taps his communicator and call a medical team. Aren't they in the medical centre/sickbay the doors to the office are still open aren't there any medics there within earshot. It would seem odd to me if the head doctor's office, where she was conducting medical research, is not in the medical centre. Cyber (Cybermortis) on Friday, April 24, 2009 - 7:59 am: The Enterprise D has more than one sickbay/medical area - after all the stated crew for the ship is some 1013 yet the sickbay we see only has about 6 beds. It wouldn't therefore be that unusual if most of the medical staff were working elsewhere, and out of earshot. Luigi_novi (Luigi_novi) on Friday, April 24, 2009 - 9:00 pm: Remember Me established that at least four medical personnel are on duty at all times in sickbay. Seniram 14:16, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Maybe regulations require all calls for a medical team to be made via to comm system, so that it can be accurately logged by the ship's computer. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation